


A Dude Named Michael

by haarleytargaryen



Series: Band Texts (5SOS) [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is put on the spot, Calum dick is NOT little lol, Calum is done with everyone, Luke joins in, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, band texts, i had to do this, the 5sos fam is amazing on twitter okAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haarleytargaryen/pseuds/haarleytargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton: #CALUMSBOOMERANGDICK</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dude Named Michael

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO.

**Calum** : guys stop

 

 **Luke** : dude its okay we already knew what ur cock looked like haha

 

 **Ashton** : rock out with ya sock out :D

 

 **Calum** : STOP

 

 **Michael** : when I find the bitch who did this ill chop off their vagina

 

 **Calum** : Michael those nudes were for you...

 

 **Michael** : uM

 

 **Michael** : I WOULDNT DO THAT BABE U KNOW THAT

 

 **Calum** : bby calm I know u wouldn't

 

 **Michael** : good omf

 

 **Calum** : it was over a year ago it's fine

 

 **Calum** : its over im done with it

 

 **Luke** : im on twitter rn and I-

 

 **Luke** : .......

 

 **Luke** : IM LAUGING SO HARD HOLY SHIT

 

 **Luke** : GUYs

 

 **Luke** : THE FANS ARE TWEETING CALUM SHRIMP EMOJIS OH MY FUCKING GOD

 

 **Luke** : I CANNOT BELIEVE MY EYES

 

 **Ashton** : #CALUMSBOOMERANGDICK

 

 **Calum** : GUYS :(

 

 **Michael** : u gotta admit that's pretty fucking funny babe

 

 **Calum** : NOT U TOO

 

 **Luke** : LMAO U POOR BOY

 

 **Calum** : u know wahT LUKaS

 

 **Calum** : at least it's big okYA

 

 **Michael** : but Nicki got my dick DOWN lmao

 

 **Ashton** : oh no

 

 **Calum** : babe pls not again

 

 **Michael** : A DUDE NAMED MICHAEL WHO USED TO RIDE MOTERCYCLES

 

 **Luke** : *laughing emoji x10*

 

 **Michael** : DICK BIGGA' THEN A TOWA' I AIN'T TALKIN' BOUT EIFFEL

 

 **Calum** : *sigh*

 

 **Michael** : c'mon babe

 

 **Michael** : I'M ON SOME DUMB SHHIIIIIIIIIIT

 

 **Luke** : ......he can tell I ain't missin' no meals

 

 **Ashton** : LUKAS

 

 **Luke** : sorry bby

 

 **Michael** : MY CLIFFACONDA DON'T

 

 **Michael** : MY CLIFFACONDA DON'T

 

 **Michael** : MY CLIFFADONDA DON'T

 

 **Michael** : MY CLIFFACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS U GOT BUNS CALUM

 

 **Calum** : jesus christ

 

 **Michael** : babe im almost done

 

 **Calum** : hurry pls

 

 **Michael** : okay

 

 **Michael** : *deep breath*

 

 **Michael** : LIL' IN THE MIDDLE BUT U GOT MUCH BACK, CALUM

 

 **Calum** : done?

 

 **Michael** : yes

 

 **Calum** : good

 

 **Michael** : but u do gotta big ass though <3

 

 **Calum** : thank you <3 :)

 

 **Luke** : Ash why don't you compliment me with songs?

 

 **Ashton** : um?

**Author's Note:**

> Um um um I listened to Anaconda on repeat while writing this and Napoleon Dynamite is on TV. ITS A GOOD DAY. and so it's my 15th birthday tomorrow... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEE! :D


End file.
